


Byakuya's (Utterly Filthy) Seme Diary

by Anonymous



Category: Bleach
Genre: Ahegao, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Bottom Abarai Renji, Byakuya Got a Big Dick, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Cockslut Renji, Come Inflation, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Dry Orgasm, Face Slapping, Facials, Feminization, Filthy, Fingerfucking, Glans Teasing, Hung Byakuya, Kinktober 2020, Large Cock, Lots of Cumshots, M/M, Male Lactation, Money Shot, Morning Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Seme Byakuya, Semi-Public Sex, Size Kink, Small Penis, Submissive Renji, Uke Renji, cum dump, morning blowjobs, with a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Alternative title: Renji's Days as Byakuya's CockslutByakuya is a good seme who lets his slutty uke gets every single proper dicking he deserves.**If you're looking for plot and quality, fleshed-out characters and story, get outta here.If you're here for filth and utter perversion or having Byakuya being an utterly perverted dominant seme and Renji as typical blushing shy uke (with an affinity for Bya's dicc) for a change and nothing else, you're welcome to stay.
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Byakuya, ByaRen - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Morning

Byakuya’s morning usually started with the redhead’s delectable mouth wrapped around his morning wood, sucking his cock lazily as he woke up. The brown eyes peering up at him were hazy and erotic, and so was the glossy, swollen lips stretched to their limits around the bulbous head of his large penis, suckling it like a lollipop.

“Mhf-nfgh,” his lover’s sweet voice was muffled, the sound vibrating across his sensitive glans, but he knew he was saying a ‘good morning’ to Byakuya, like a good little lover that he was. Byakuya would then reward him with a gentle pat on his loose, crimson mane, and thrust the rest of his cock into the awaiting throat several times until his still too sensitive shaft erupt and spew out the tasty cream that Renji loved straight down his throat. He liked to pull out in the middle of cumming, spraying the thick liquid across his uke’s pretty face and slapping his still hard dick on soft cheeks, demanding the redhead to clean him up.

Renji was utterly naked, his flushed peachy skin bare for his eyes to feast, and as he sat up, his cute, swollen pink nipples twitched, as if begging to be played with. His drowsy face still covered with his cum, and the cute boy swiped his hand on the thick batter, giving it kittenish licks that made Byakuya wound his strong arms around that small waist and gave his lover a kiss, uncaring of tasting his own cum in the process.

He used his large hands to slither down and grab onto Renji’s soft, huge asscheeks, fondling the mounds, squishing, and spreading them apart. His cum-covered cock hardened immediately, jumping up and slapping against the puffy hole with a hard smack, precum drizzling out and covering the sweet asspussy with more slick than what was already naturally produced. Yes, his beautiful and amazing uke could produce his own slick, making fucking that incredible hole easy and even more enjoyable than normal ass or pussy.

He squished the bountiful asscheeks together, his enormous red cock sandwiched in between them like he was titty-fucking someone with a huge pair of breasts. He moved the mounds up and down his thrusting thick, pulsating stalk, making it graze against the very sensitive hole every time he moved. He enjoyed the cute sounds his redhead made as he shoved his face on the cute uke’s soft chest, mouthing and suckling on one swollen teat like a newborn babe searching for milk, and switched to the other one to give it the same treatment until both were thoroughly red and abused, leaking trickles of thin milky fluid that tasted sweet.

“Nyaa-ah~ I’m cumming-!” Renji cried sweetly, arching his back in pleasure as his cute pink cock twitched and jumped adorably before warm, cloudy fluid leaked out from his small slit and trickled down his pink balls. He heaved in exhaustion, but chuckled when he felt the urgently jerking cock between his ass, nudging insistently against his puffy pussy-hole.

“Energetic as usual,” the redhead cooed as he went back down Byakuya’s lap again, licking up all the residual around his lover’s angry red cock, all the while still keeping feverish eye contact with his horny lover. He kissed up the purplish tip, sucking on the slit as if searching for more of the delicious man-milk. Byakuya grunted at the overstimulation, but kept his hands still atop Renji’s head even as a cute little tongue lapped up his cockhead in overzealous eagerness, teasing his frenulum until it was almost overbearing.

“Hmm, don’t cum yet,” the redhead mouthed against the dark crown before pulling off, straddling his captain’s crotch with his beautiful body, “I want it in here when you do.” He teased the swollen erection against his puffy hole again, still loose from last night’s activity and already prepped for the next one. Byakuya’s large hands instinctively grabbed on to the handful mounds of ass cheeks, spreading them apart as he lightly thrust his tip against the blinking hole.

“Do you really want it? Do you want my large penis in your lewd hole, stirring your insides and filling you up with my seed?”

Gosh, Renji loved it when Byakuya talked dirty. He whimpered and nodded vehemently, pushing his needy hole against the large cock but Byakuya’s hands on his butt kept him still.

“Beg.” Renji pouted but Byakuya’s teasing mood was infamous.

“Please~” the redhead whined as cutely as he was able, shaking his hips in the way Byakuya liked, “please stick your big cock up my ass and make me go cra— _yaah_!”

He screamed when the hard penis suddenly impaled his soft and sensitive asshole, his butt resting against Byakuya’s ball sacs. He felt the huge genital pressing against his stomach with its sheer size, big enough that it could effortlessly graze and tease his sweet spot without trying, throbbing and pulsating and drenching his hole with a continuous flow of precum.

“ _Hya-ah, so big, feels so good_ ~ your cock is the best, Byakuya- _ah ah a~hn_ ,” he babbled as he started bouncing on the large meat, first only shallowly, and then starting to go deeper and harder until he was crying and keening in unbridled pleasure. Byakuya was much quieter as he laid back in relaxation against the futon, watching his lover pleasure his cock as he often did every morning, with the occasional grunts that drove Renji crazy.

Byakuya gripped Renji’s slim waist and suddenly thrust upwards forcefully, making the redhead arch his back with a scream, “ _I’m cumming again_ ~ _!!_ ”, and his own pink hairless shaft jerked, spewing out thin cloudy liquid as he cum, a prominent bump on his belly where Byakuya’s cockhead rested deeply.

The older man set a brutal pace then, thrusting up into the helpless body of his sated lover, his large hands around Renji’s waist keeping him from falling to the side as Byakuya used the pleasurable hole towards his own completion.

“ _I’m gonna go stupid from your cock messing me up~ my brain is turning to mush from your huge penis~nyah, ahhn, hyaa~!”_

Renji’s screams and sweet cries continued again as Byakuya hastened his thrusts to an inhuman speed and force, tearing out another orgasm from the overstimulated boy before he blew his enormous load inside the delectably tight passage. He rode his orgasm inside the spasming redhead, the volume of his cum and the continuous, forceful spurts made it overflow and sprayed out of the soft, red hole as he continued his thrusting motion.

“ _So mush cum~ you’re filling me with sho mush cum that I can feel it on the back of my throat~!”_ The thoroughly fucked uke babbled incoherently, his eyes rolling back as he felt the cum filling him up to the brim.

Byakuya pulled out after several minutes of non-stop cumming, laying a pliant Renji down beside him. The redhead was gone, his mouth slack and his thighs spread obscenely as his body spasmed and twitched, his hole was gaping as thick white cum continued to flow out of him like a broken faucet. Byakuya couldn’t help himself, he aimed his dick at the redhead’s open mouth and rubbed his oversensitive glans with his fingers until a few spurts of cum landed inside and around the swollen lips before he popped the crown into the inviting cavern and cleaned himself off on the cute pink tongue.

“Good morning, Renji.”


	2. Noon

Since becoming Byakuya’s lover, his lieutenant had been improving in his office performance. He delivered his paperwork on time and there had been zero incidents of his penchants for trouble and recklessness.

Of course it had everything to do with how Byakuya would reward his lover for every good behavior, like he was doing now.

“You have been an excellent lieutenant, Renji, you deserve your reward,” the captain said in his deep masculine voice, taking out his erect cock from his hakama. His slutty lover’s eyes went wide, and he swore there were hearts in them as the redhead excitedly approached the raven who was seated behind his desk. He had finished his paperwork much earlier than usual and Byakuya thought it was a nice gesture to give his lover a small token of his appreciation by letting the uke play with his most favorite thing after taiyaki.

Renji promptly kneeled in front of Byakuya, away from the immediate view of the office door.

“Taicho’s dick~” he gushed, nuzzling the thick, reddish stalk with his cheek, “I love taicho’s big dick so much!” Byakuya let out a rare chuckle at the adorable display and stroke his lieutenant’s cheek, his other hand rubbing his slick cock all over the redhead’s face and trailing precum all over his peachy skin. “Then you may have it,” he said, pushing the tip in between sinfully plush lips.

The redhead squealed and kissed the purple crown loudly over and over again, his small hands stroking the long, thick stalk that was so thick that he couldn’t fully circle it, as he played with the oversensitive head. His tongue dipped into the slightly gaping slit from all the abnormally thick cum it spewed and mercilessly lapped at the small hole repeatedly until precum started to gush and the enormous cock twitched uncontrollably in his hands.

“Are you about to cum?” the lewd redhead asked excitedly, stroking the cock in his hands even faster and harder, “please cum, please~ I want taicho’s huge cock to cum all over me~!”

Byakuya growled, pulling on the redhead’s hair until he was forced to lean back. He rubbed his cockhead harshly against his lover’s cheeks, pushing it in and out of those plump lips shallowly as he savagely jacked himself off with the force that Renji couldn’t give with his delicate hands. He tore open his uke’s uniform until his flushed pink chest were exposed and his swollen nipples on full display, and continued his harsh strokes as he watched his lewd, slutty lover preening and begging for his cum.

“Cum, please, cum cum _cumcumcum~!”_

And cum he did. Thick, batter-like semen erupted from his swollen slit like geyser, splattering across his Renji’s exposed upper body, thickly landing on his sensitive nipples, up to his collarbones and neck, and all over his face and hair. He stroked his still spurting dick, the flow never-ending and he pushed his spewing cockhead into the redhead’s small mouth that instinctively sucked and swallowed the pulsating tip tirelessly as more and more cum erupted.

“That’s a good lieutenant,” the captain praised as his cockslut of an uke sucked his balls dry.

“What do you say after receiving a reward?”

“Th-thank you, capta~in,” the redhead slurred out with a dopey smile that was drenched in thick, white cum, his hakama soaked with the multiple orgasms he experienced while sucking and receiving his ‘reward’ and his twitching hole that was filled with a small, wooden plug was soaking in his slick.

* * *

After lunch was training the new recruits, and it was Renji’s turn to take the lead in basic combat moves. By the time they were done, the new recruits were quick to disperse from the exhausting training, leaving the lieutenant by himself in the middle of the courtyard with his upper body thoroughly exposed from all the sweat.

His cute nipples were pink and erect, twitching with every deep breath and his thighs clench together as the plug in his puffy hole shifted with every move. It was no wonder that throughout the training session the new recruits all sported massive erections, but of course the cute and oblivious lieutenant didn’t notice because he had his eyes—and holes—all reserved for his captain and his huge seme cock. He was fortunate that his captain was watching with a murderous aura from afar, threatening the recruits from doing something reckless, or he might just be in the middle of a chaotic gangbang at that moment, cum spluttering from all his holes as he guzzled cum like a whore, multiple cocks using his uke body for their pleasure.

So in Byakuya’s eyes, his lieutenant was extremely fortunate. Fortunate that it was Byakuya who came to him and took the exhausted uke away to a secluded area in the _still open courtyard_ , behind some trees. That it was Byakuya and not sixty new recruits who shredded all his clothing to pieces, leaving him with nothing but his ponytail and glistening tattoos. That it was Byakuya who bent him forward to a nearby tree, his head smashing against the trunk and his ass high up in the air for the world to see as the wooden plug was pulled away from his _gaping_ hole that now resembled a pussy more than an asshole.

That it was Byakuya and not some hormonal strangers who plugged his swollen and loose pussy with his gigantic, pulsating dick despite his half-hearted protests. Really, Renji was anything but unfortunate that his captain was kind enough to give his slutty hole what it deserved after provoking so many hungry cocks in the barracks.

“Whore!” he growled savagely as he thrust forcefully into the twitching pussy, “slut! Showing your sinful body to them so easily, do you want them to fuck you dry? Do you want them to see how plugged up your pussy was as you trained them? Make them see how much of a cockslut their lieutenant is with your filthy mouth and chest?”

Renji wailed, his ass-pussy being rammed mercilessly until he felt like he was being split in halves. “ _Aah~hhn taicho! Taicho! No—hyaa! Only—only for youu~! Yah ah ha nyahn~!”_

The captain didn’t let up his savage fucking, instead grabbing one of his uke’s thighs and lifted it up high in the air until he was facing sideways, his chest, and flushed face on view.

“Showing them your twitching nipples so easily, do you want the recruits to suck on them for you? Make them impossibly swollen and large, perhaps milk would come out,” he taunted, pinching one nipple harshly and leaning forward until Renji’s leg was up against his face as he suckled another oversensitive nipple like a baby sucking its mother’s teat.

He cummed after several dozens of non-stop thrusting, not caring of the cute pink cock of his uke that was already leaking and drooling from multiple orgasms untouched, as it always was. He kept the vigorous pumping of his humongous cock out of Renji’s small, used hole that was already gushing with his cum and the natural slick the redhead produced, and kept fucking into the fuckhole until he cum one more time and his slutty lieutenant was thoroughly filled and lower body covered with his thick, creamy cum.

He pulled out of the well-used asshole and circled his thick and still hard cock around his uke’s swollen nipples, his areolas were pink and tender, more so than most men. He pushed his slit, catching his pee hole on one of the hard nubs and fucked on it, circling his tip around until thin, milky liquid seeped out of his uke’s nipples.

“M-my nipples,” Renji gasped from overstimulation, his chest spasming and his nipples twitch before leaking out more sweet nectar, “my nipples are leaking _~ yaah~hn, taicho what do I do~?”_

Byakuya smirked and suckled harshly on one nipple, while his fingers pinched and twisted on the other until more milk spurted out more forcefully. Renji keened and whimpered, small hands grabbing on to his captain’s head on his heaving chest. His hairless pink cock twitched and spew out translucent orgasm and his hole clenched and unclenched around his captain’s still leaking cum.

The older man stopped his ministrations after no more sweet milk came out and pushed his uke down to his knees to clean up his cum-covered cock until it was clean. Of course, after milking another bout of fertile semen into his lieutenant’s throat.

“You belong to me, and only me, do you understand, Renji?” he asked lowly, caressing the redhead’s sweaty hair with his hand and his flushed cheeks with his large penis.

_“Ye~esh shir~”_ Renji tried to say with a mouthful of cum in his mouth while nuzzling his lover’s cock lovingly, his glazed eyes filled with hearts.


	3. Evening

After work was always straight back to the Kuchiki manor, any manner of drunken parties that Renji used to go to with his friends wasn’t allowed anymore by his lover, since Byakuya found that his drunken lover was easily susceptible to sexual suggestions and offers when he followed his lieutenant once. He didn’t need that anymore, Byakuya could more than provide for any of his sexual needs and desires.

However, Byakuya was a generous seme, and had allowed for his uke’s friends to come and visit in their free time. Renji always made sure to show his gratitude every time by milking his lover’s pleasurable cock with his mouth, ass, or anything the seme wanted until he was satisfied.

Dinner was a typical affair. Sometimes they would eat together in the dining room, Byakuya’s huge cock out from his hakama and Renji’s left hand would stroke it as they ate, and then he would suck all of the cum from the cock for his dessert. A lot of the time Renji would forgo the food on the table and stuck to sucking his meal from his seme’s generous cock until he was stuffed full. Renji preferred the latter, because Byakuya would sometimes have his thick fingers fucking into Renji’s needy asshole whilst he was sucking for his cum, until he himself would orgasm multiple times from having his swollen prostate abused by the skilled fingers.

That night, Byakuya granted his uke’s wish and fingered his soft hole, the loud and harsh suction on his wide, purpling cockhead a nice ambient noise as he ate his own dinner. Renji was already naked, and his cute cock bounced as he tried to push himself against his captain’s thick fingers that played his hole like an actual penis. He had already cum twice, soiling the tatami, and Byakuya was halfway through his meal.

He could have waited it out until he finished the food in his dish, but he wanted to go to the baths quicker, so he decided to let out his cum without any warning towards the still suckling redhead. His uke almost choked by the sound of it, but held on like a trooper as spurt after continuous spurt of cum shoot through his throat and into his awaiting belly. Byakuya kept cumming until he finished his meal, as he fingerfucked Renji to his third orgasm, and as he finally pulled his cockhead out of the slutty mouth, letting his jizz splatter all over his lieutenant’s lewd face.

The noble hoisted his sated uke who instinctively wrapped his long legs around his hips, and his cock slid into the awaiting hole easily as he stood up for their bath.

“Nyaah,” Renji moaned softly, his lover’s walk bouncing his bouncy ass up and down the huge, still impossibly hard cock. It was a normal occurrence in the household now, to see the redhead naked and fucked stupid in every corner of the estate, that even Rukia had grown used to it as she chatted with her brother whilst her best friend was being used like a cocksleeve. But of course, the staff and everyone who knew Byakuya knew better than to even send an aroused stare to his beautiful uke, for he was nothing but a protective and possessive lover.

Once they reached the bath, Byakuya seated leaned Renji against a wall as he quickly undressed himself whilst still fucking into the leaking hole. And then they would clean themselves before entering the hot spring, as was the proper Japanese etiquette. With Renji still impales on his captain’s lap, he would clean his captain’s broad back and chest, as Byakuya would return the favor, all the while grinding into his swollen prostate leisurely.

Byakuya loved the soapy scent on his uke’s soft body and nuzzled his face into the redhead’s chest as they settled in the spring, seating himself against smooth rocks whilst keeping his lover on his lap, moaning and whimpering around his pulsating cock. He suckled on one puffy nipple as he spread his redhead’s buttcheeks apart, the action made hot spring water enter the gaping anal cavity that weakly struggled to tighten itself around his penis as his uke cried out.

_“Bya-ku-nyaahn~ the wat-hyaah, it’s, it’s inshiide my hole, the water ish gonna melt my ass~ ohh aa-uhf, aangh!”_

Byakuya ignored the sweet cries, spreading the cheeks wider to insert more water as he picked up his brutal pace, the heat of the water pleasuring his cock inside the redhead’s twitching hole.

“We are cleaning your dirty hole, my love,” he said coolly as he kept mouthing on Renji’s oversensitive nipples that also started to leak milk again. As if he wasn’t the one who had been using and sullying Renji’s wrecked hole every day. As if he didn’t pump his impossible amount of cum into and all around his uke all day long, making the slutty hole constantly twitching and hungry for cock and cum. He simply couldn’t help himself around Renji, his beautiful lover’s body was too irresistible!

Renji was out of it, screaming and crying out in utter pleasure that bordered sweet _pain_ as he moved his hips instinctively to meet with the rough thrust, every moan and gasp punched out of him from every stab Byakuya’s cock made to his abused prostate. His cute cock that had been cumming throughout the day was now only able to shudder and twitch in countless dry orgasms, making his mouth perpetually slack and his eyes rolling to the back of his head.

The spasms on his uke’s hole created from the multiple dry orgasms made Byakuya’s own cock felt like it would bust soon. He was a merciful master and decided that ejaculating in the spring would make his servants’ job harder. So he pushed his slack lover up from his pulsating dick and onto the smooth rocky floorings, the redhead’s upper body slack against the floor and his cute ass up in the air, bouncing and jiggling for every little twitch and jolts his overstimulated body created.

The uke’s hole was obscenely gaping and twitching in a pitiful attempt to close in on itself as hot spring water and precum leaked out, but to no avail. The noble could see the abused pink lining inside the hole, and wasted no time to plug it again with his thick organ as he got out of the pool. He pumped in and out languidly, dragging his wide cockhead against the soft, bumpy walls before only the tip was catching on the rim and proceeded to milk his balls into the awaiting hole, filling it up to the brim and spilling over thickly onto the smooth floor.

_“Sho... sho much cyum. Byakuya cum so much today that Renji’s brain ish filled with cum...”_ the broken redhead mumbled, his tongue lolled out of his mouth with how slack his entire body was. There was a bulge on his lower belly, filled with nothing but cum and Byakuya pushed his large palm against it until a geyser of thick white cream spurted out of the thoroughly used hole of his lover, his pink cock twitched in another dry orgasm.

“Perfectly clean, my darling.”

* * *

There were few nighttime activities Byakuya liked to do before bed.

Sometimes he liked to simply sit outside the porch of his room, overlooking the koi lake and small river traveling across his manor under the soft moonlight. Renji would be by his side, with his mouth lazily suckling around his cockhead and tongue teasing his slit for his thick and tasty pre, the sound of slurping along with the running river and splashing koi was simply relaxing to the noble’s tired mind after a full day of work at the barracks.

But that night he decided that he would do his other favorite activity, which was reading. His naked uke was allowed to play with his cock however he wanted in these nights, granted that he wasn’t being noisy so Byakuya could concentrate on his books.

Renji was almost always found naked in the Kuchiki manor, or at most with a single layer of thin, almost translucent robe that showed through his pink nipples and cute hairless cock. Not to mention it was always catching on the crack of his jiggly butt, making the natural slick from his hole soak through the cloth and made the swollen, puffy hole clear to see whenever he so much as bent down. It was all done for Byakuya’s ease of access, of course, and being the good uke that he was, Renji was always happy to oblige to his seme’s wishes.

So now the redhead was laying completely nude on the noble’s lap, softly licking at the huge, swollen cockhead that was purpling beautifully as Byakuya read his book on his low reading desk.

The younger took care to not be too loud, lapping and kissing the tip gently, his hands doing nothing more than fondling and rolling the hefty balls underneath. He nuzzled his soft cheeks on the veiny rod, licking a long strip from the base and dipping his tiny tongue inside the slit. The huge cock was twitching uncontrollably and he let out a breathy chuckle, placing his plush lips around the head and slip it down until the entire crown was inside his soft mouth.

Byakuya petted his uke’s loose mane distractedly, pleased that his lover was warming his cockhead so sweetly. He would need to finish his ready quickly to show his gratitude. His hand wandered down the redhead’s neck and fondled one soft nipple, one finger circling the hard nub in a perverted way. His lover’s breathing was getting a little ragged, but Byakuya was still focusing on his book to notice.

He finally finished half an hour later, putting the book own the desk and finally eyed his uke that was still warming his large pleasurable cock, a fond smile quirked at his lips. He pushed Renji away from his lap, making him whine even though his jaws were sore from being stretched so wide for so long, and laid him down on the tatami.

The cute uke’s chest was heaving as he panted, pink areolas surrounding soft, swollen nipples that twitched and jolted incessantly. His plump and soft thighs spread apart, showing his cute pink cock that was soft and jerking weakly with dry orgasms. His swollen hole was partly exposed, slick leaking out profusely as they blinked and tightened, as if hungry for something large to fill it up.

“You are insatiable, my sweet Ren,” the noble whispered, leaning down and devouring the redhead’s pliant mouth with his aggressive one, his big, long tongue abusing the mouth thoroughly. His hands groped and possessed whatever they touched, tweaking nipples and petting soft thighs, spreading them apart even more.

He pulled away to lay Renji on their large futon, the contrast of the white sheet on his mate’s soft body and crimson hair making him seem too angelic to be true. His large hands pushed those soft thighs out and up, almost folding his uke in half and his dripping puffy hole on full display.

_“Bya~ah hah, I want... I want~!”_

“What do you want, sweet Ren?” he breathed against the twitching hole, his mouth almost grazing against the needy entrance that leaked more and more clear, sweet slick.

_“Your mouth... I want you to eat mee~”_

Byakuya obliged, his long, thick tongue licked the sweet slick on the twitching pink hole before thrusting inside forcefully, forcing the soft canal open as he searched the swollen bundle of nerves inside.

“Yaa-ahn, there, Byakuya, there!” Renji cried, his cheeks flushed red as he pushed his cute bubble butt to the pleasurable tongue. Byakuya hummed in between the mounting asscheeks, squishing the rounds together so he could feel the softness on his own face. He thrust his tongue quick and harsh, widening the soft hole before slipping a thick finger inside to join the wet appendage. His adorable uke whined and arched his back beautifully, and being the good seme lover that he was, Byakuya proceeded to fingerfuck the pliant asspussy with one more huge finger along with his tongue, making the redhead slack and soft in his arms.

Renji screamed not a long while later, his sweet cock twitched in place as he suffered yet another dry orgasm, his uke balls already thoroughly spent from cumming at least half a dozen times that day. Unlike Byakuya, who seemed to have an infinite supply of thick, fresh man-batter ready to cover his lover’s body with.

The raven pulled off his tongue and fingers, laying his sweet redhead down on the futon, admiring how beautiful and vulnerable he was. Naked and soft as he lay on his back, his pink thighs jerking in overstimulation, various fluids running down from his hole to the inner side of the soft limbs.

Byakuya happily jerked off at the image he created, his gigantic erection purpling and his heavy balls churning as he was unable to cum just yet. He rubbed one large hand on the thick, long stalk, paying special attention to the thick veins and the extremely sensitive underside of the bulbous crown as his eyes drifted hungrily on his uke’s erotic form. He palmed the dark purple head leaking copiously with precum, the rough surface of his calloused palm an extremely different sensation on the nerve-laden glans from Renji’s soft ones.

He imagined how his sweet lover would touch him, using those small hands to rub up and down his scarlet cock while sweet lips mouthing on his swollen tip. He groaned, drawing close to his lover’s body, spreading those tired thighs apart with his own to reveal the utterly wrecked pussy. He placed the tip of his large cock on the twitching hole, earning him a cute sigh, but never breaching. He wouldn’t want to make his Renji filthy again after their bath, would he?

So the perverted noble seme harshly jerked himself off on the cute asspussy, one hand on his stalk and occasionally squeezing his purple crown while the other one fondled and tugged at his heavy balls.

Renji watched his seme pleasure himself on the sight of his body, internally preened even though he was exhausted on the outside, unable to move and letting his captain-and-lover use him however he liked.

He felt his seme’s orgasm approaching when the large cockhead jerked against his hole rapidly, and before he knew it, Byakuya moved so his enormous penis was placed it on his plump lips, making him instinctively kiss and lick at the swollen slit. Byakuya was straddling his face then, slapping his cute cheeks with the hard as rock penis, leaving trails of precum all over his face. The cockhead pushed against his cheekbones and was slapped continuously on his forehead as balls muffled his mouth, making him open his small mouth and suck on the cum-makers. The cocktip was dragged down his face, the slit caught and pressed against the tip of his small nose before finally pressed into his swollen lips.

“Are you ready, love?” Byakuya grunted, his hand moving in lightning speed around his pulsating dick as he placed only the tip of his cock inside the accepting hole, “is your mouthpussy ready for the last batch of my seed for the night?” Renji’s muffled moans made his breath hitched, the vibration around his nerve-aching tip driving him crazy.

Renji’s tongue was furiously swiping against his dripping slit, and the mouthpussy forming sinful suction around his tip, as if urging him to explode his semen inside the pliant mouth straight to his uke’s belly.

_Here you go,_ Byakuya thought, one final jerk from root to tip and a harsh squeeze at the frenulum, and he let out everything his blessed balls had. His hips jerked slightly, pushing the entire bulbous head inside Renji’s small mouth as he let out spurt after spurt of thick hot cum like a volcano, making the redhead’s cheeks bulge with the sheer volume all the while shallowly thrusting into the pussy-like mouth, the squelching sounds filthy even to his perverted ears.

He stopped after some long while, only small spurts shooting into the awaiting throat left before he pulled out and shoot on the swollen red lips, spreading the thick cream around like lip gloss. Renji licked everything up as if it was sweet cream, his glazed eyes filled with hearts as he licked and sucked on his lover’s huge, cum-covered penis to clean it for the night.

Byakuya patted his uke’s head, ho nuzzled against his large palm like the sex-kitten that he was. “My beautiful Renji,” he whispered, wiping away the slick on his lover’s face with a rag he kept around exactly for such occasions as he pulled the other to his embrace, “you’ve been so sweet for me, so _good_.”

“I love you, Byakuya,” Renji murmured shyly to his lover’s warm, broad chest, curling up on top of the raven’s clothed body, his soft thighs tangling with the other’s strong, hard ones.

The noble settled them on the futon more comfortably, covering his Renji’s naked and soft body with a silken sheet. “I love you too, my sweet Renji.”

His cock, still jutting out of his yukata, nestled in between his uke’s soft globes that he palmed with both his hands as they slept underneath the sheet, twitched against the wrecked hole throughout the night as it awaits the morning to come.


End file.
